


Crush Culture

by yoshiesaysrawr



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshiesaysrawr/pseuds/yoshiesaysrawr
Summary: So this is how Legacies should have gone episode by episode.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 22
Kudos: 110





	Crush Culture

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Posie/Hizzie fic because I am the captain of both ships. I am going to be using the plot from each episode but writing it with my ships and change a bunch of course.

Josie was picking out which outfit she would be wearing today when a knock sounded through the room. Lizzie was just walking out of the twin’s bathroom and went over to the door, face falling when she realized who it was.

“Ugh Josie, your annoying girlfriend is here.” Lizzie said as she rolled her eyes and walked away from the door, leaving it open as Penelope stood against the doorway with her signature smirk firmly in place.

“Oh please Saltzman, everyone knows you secretly love me.” Penelope said as she walked over to Josie who was watching two of her favourite people with a grin on her face.

Penelope’s smirk turned into a soft smile as she approached Josie and wrapped her arms around the girl’s waist, leaning in to playfully nustle her nose with her own.  
“Good morning beautiful.”

“Morning Pen.” Josie said as she placed a soft kiss on her girlfriend’s lips. Penelope immediately deepened the kiss, pulling Josie closer to herself before they were both interrupted by a groan on the other side of the room.

“Could we not? I really don’t want to see you two sucking face this early in the morning.”

Josie and Penelope both rolled their eyes before pulling apart. Penelope threw herself onto Josie’s bed while the twin continued to find her outfit for the day.

“Don’t mind her P. She’s just cranky because Hope was away with dad on a mission about a new wolf that’s coming to the school.”

“Awh, does someone miss her girlfriend?” Penelope snickered before a pillow was tossed in her direction.

“What are you even doing here Satan? If you’ve come for my soul then you’re going to be disappointed.”

“Tempting but sadly no. I came to see Jojo before class since she’s ditching our breakfast date this morning.”

Josie pouted in Penelope’s direction making the green eyed witch melt with her girlfriend’s pouty lips. “Babe I’m not ditching you. Dad just asked us to show the new boy around while he handles his brother. He’s human apparently and saw the whole transformation go down.”

“Yikes, Is the dude totally traumatized?”

“Oh no, he’s totally fine with his old buddy Hope there.”

“Lizzy, you can’t seriously be jealous? Just because him and Hope know each other doesn’t mean anything.” Josie said while pulling off her sleep shirt and putting on her white Salvatore button down.

Penelope narrows her eyes at her girlfriend as she stood with just her bra and her shirt open. She felt a smirk take over her face when she saw Josie noticed her starting making the girl blush.

“Ew, stop ogling my sister evil one.”

Penelope rolled her eyes at the blonde. “Why are you even jealous? Hope has been whipped since you guys were 5. Poor girl never stood a chance.”

Lizzie smiled as she thought of her girlfriend and how much she loved her. “I guess you’re right but you still can’t have my immortal soul.”

“Ready!” Josie said as she grabbed her bag and stood by the door in her Salvatore blazer and red skirt. She held the door open for her sister and Penelope before closing it behind them.

The three witches made their way down the hall and Josie casually grabbed onto Penelope’s hand, intertwining their fingers making the shorted which smile.

Penelope came to a stop in front of the witch chemistry of magic class and pulled on Josie’s hand making the Siphoner stumble towards her and planted a kiss on the girl.  
“I’ll see you after class?”

“Of course! I’ll be here so we can walk to gym together.”

“Great, see you later Jojo.” Penelope said as she released the girl’s hand and turned to Lizzie. “See you later too Hannah Montana.”

“Ha Ha, so funny. Let’s go Josie, I wanna see Hope already and this new guy.” Lizzie said as she walked away with her sister in tow. “I hope he’s hot.”

“Lizzie! You’re dating Hope!”

“I know but a little eye candy never hurt.”

Penelope chuckled and shook her head at the girls walking away before turning and going into class to her seat, planting her signature smirk on her face.

The twins made their way to the front of the school and waited for their dad to pull up with Hope and the new student. Josie looked at Lizzie and saw the uneasy expression on the other girl’s face.

“Liz, you have nothing to be worried about. All Hope said was that they were old friends, that he used to serve her milkshakes.”

“I know…” The blonde said before sighing and lowering her voice. “Just the thought of losing her to someone else scares me. I know I’m not easy to handle.”

Josie smiled. “The last thing Hope Mikaelson wants is easy.

The girls noticed Alaric’s car coming up the long Salvatore drive way and come to a stop in front of them. They watched as two boys came out of the backseat while their dad came around the front of the car with arms open wide for a hug but all Lizzie saw was her girlfriend smiling towards her and she got out of the car.

Lizzie bypassed her dad’s hug as she ran toward the Tribrid. “Hope!”

The girl laughed as she caught the blonde in her arms and squeezed the girl. “Wow Liz, I saw you yesterday before I left.”

“I know, I just…I missed you.” Lizzie whispered into Hope’s ear making the other girl melt and let out a breathy laugh.

“I missed you too Liz.”

“Nice to know you missed me too.” Alaric said before pulling Josie into his arms.

“Don’t worry dad, I missed you.”

“I missed you too Jo.”

As Lizzie and Hope were embracing, Lizzie caught sight of the two boys to her left. One of them was looking around the Salvatore grounds with a guarded expression. The other boy with curly hair was looking around as well but would sometimes settle his gaze on Hope with a lovestruck expression that made Lizzie uneasy.

Lizzie pulled away from the embrace and grabbed onto Hope’s hand, pulling the girl towards Josie and her dad as she gave Alaric hug as well.

“You know I missed you dad.”

“Why don’t you and Josie introduce yourselves to the boys.”

Lizzie plastered a smile onto her face as she reluctantly released Hope’s hand and stepped forward next to her sister.

“Welcome to the Salvatore school, We’re your tour guides.”

“I’m Josie.”

“I’m Lizzie. Sisters.”

“Twins.”

“Fraternal, obvs.”

“Rafael why don’t you go ahead with the girls while I talk to Landon.” Alaric said nodding toward Josie and Lizzie. “Hope, why don’t you come with us for the time being before heading to class?”

“Sure dad.” Josie said as she stepped toward Rafael and grabbing onto one of his arms. Lizzie looked back at Hope who caught the blonde’s eye.

Hope tilted her head as she saw something in her girlfriend’s eye that she couldn’t place but felt the need to reassure the other girl of something. The Tribrid went to her girlfriend’s side and leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on her girlfriend’s lips.

Lizzie smiled into the kiss as she tried pulling the other girl closer before they both heard a throat clearing. The girls pulled apart and looked toward Alaric who had his eyebrows raised with an amused smile.

“Okay girls, you’ll see each other later.”

Lizzie gave Hope one more peck before stepping toward Rafael and grabbing onto his other arm. The trio walking away toward the school grounds.

“Love you Dad!” The twins said in unison making Alaric smile before turning toward Landon who was oddly quiet watching the exchange.

“Okay, follow me.”

Alaric lead the two into the school toward his office. Landon spent the whole time mainly observing the students and the school itself. Watching spells being cast and kids running at inhuman speeds.

When they arrived in Alaric’s office, the headmaster took a seat at his desk while Landon sat in front of him. Hope preferred to stay by the door.

“So those were your daughters? Are they magical?”

“Yes, they are a special type of Witch called Siphoners.”

Landon then switched his gaze to Hope. “So what are you?”

Hope looked between Landon and Alaric. “I should get to class.”

“No, please. Just…stay here please.”

Hope held Landon’s gaze before nodding slightly before Alaric turned towards the boy.

“Any other questions?”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Josie, Lizzie and Rafael were walking through the school with the twins explaining about inclusiveness and how everyone mostly getting along with everyone in the school before coming to a stop in front of the chemistry of magic class where Mr.Williams was subbing.

“Alright.” Mr.Williams said as he underlined a spell on the chalkboard. “Now this language has been carefully crafted over centuries so you may think you can play fast and loose with the syllables but you’d be very wrong about that because otherwise a love charm becomes a what? Penelope, show us.”

“She who shall not be named.” Lizzie said jokingly as she watched Penelope prepare herself to cast the spell.

Josie stared lovingly at her girlfriend through the door window. “Talking about her gives her power.”

Penelope felt herself being watched, something that was different from her classmates, a feeling she gets when Josie is around. She turned towards the door and saw the girl watching her with a soft smile along with her sister and a guy she didn’t recognize.

“Who are you talking about?” Rafael asks.

“Josie’s evil girlfriend.”

“She’s not evil.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Josie locked eyes with Penelope and felt her heart skip a beat when the green eyed girl winked at her before reciting the spell.

“Phesmatos is lucas odoray.”

The spell Penelope cast exploded in the air and suddenly a foul smell took over the room.

“That’s right! A stink spell, yes!”

The twins laughed at the look on Penelope’s face with her arm covering her nose and her face scrunched up adorably before taking Rafael’s arm again and leading him away from the classroom.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“So you couldn’t compel him to forget?” Lizzie asked MG as they walked through the woods to where the party was being held. They could hear the bass from the music and laughter in the distance.

“Nope, the dude couldn’t be compelled at all so Dr Saltzman put him in the cellars for now while we figure out what to do with him.”

MG and Lizzie saw Josie and Rafael in the distance and Josie looked to be performing a spell when suddenly something blew by them as if being dragged. They watched as Landon stopped in front of Josie and Rafael, getting up off the floor.

“Or not.”

The pair walked up to the trio.

“Jo, what are you doing? Dad was keeping him there for a reason.”

“Come on Lizzie, Rafael guaranteed he wouldn’t do anything.”

“Yeah, this is my brother.” Rafael said grabbing onto Landon and side hugging him.

Lizzie looked between all of them before sighing. “Fine! And people say that you’re the responsible one.”

The group grinned at each other before walking towards the party. 

“I see that P has already found her followers for the night.” MG said looking towards the girl that was in the middle of a laughing group of witches doing tricks with their drinks.

“As always.” Josie said grinning as she grabbed onto Lizzie’s arm. “Liz, Is Hope coming?”

Landon perked up at hearing Hope’s name and turned toward the witches. Lizzie raised an eyebrow towards the boy before answering.

“Yeah, she just needed to take a run before.”

“In the middle of the forest? At night? Isn’t that kind of dangerous?” Rafael asked.

The twins and MG laughed. “You don’t know Hope Mikaelson.”

Josie yelped as she felt hands grabbing her waist from behind. 

“Hi there beautiful.” Was whispered in her ear in a voice she knew well, making her shiver.

“Hey babe.” Josie said grabbing onto Penelope’s hands and playing with her fingers.

“Peez! When are we going to have a comics day again? I got some new ones that are totally dope.” MG said smiling at the girl he considers one of his best friends.

“Definitely this week.”

“Evil one, this is Rafael and Landon.” Lizzie said introducing the two. “Guys, this is Penelope Park. AKA Satan’s helper and also Josie’s girlfriend for some reason.”

“Aw Lizzie, keep talking like that and people will start thinking you actually like me.”

“Oh yeah, let’s go with that.”

“I still don’t understand how you two are friends.” MG said to the girls.

“This is how we show affection to each other.” Lizzie said as she see’s something catch Landon’s attention from behind her and turned to see Hope walking up to the group.

“Hey guys!” Hope said as she looked at everyone, eyebrows raising when she sees Landon among them. “Wait, Landon. Wha-“

“It’s okay Hope, I let him out.” Josie said looking between the Tribrid and the curly haired boy.

“Does your dad know?”

“Nope.” Josie said grinning at Hope.

Hope sighed before shaking her head before shrugging. “I didn’t do it this time.”

“Whatever it is, I didn’t do it either.” Penelope said as she moved next to Josie and curled an arm around her waist.

Hope noticed Landon was staring at her and turned to hold the boy’s gaze. The group just watched them in silence while Lizzie started getting a jealous feeling.

Rafael coughed as he grinned at the two, having known about Hope from when Landon had a crush on her when he used to serve her at the Mystic Grill. “Okay, If you two are doing eye flirting now.”

Hearing his words, Hope widened her eyes and immediately looked away from Landon, her eyes finding Lizzie’s who was looking between the two.

“OH, no!” the older girl said before moving over to where Lizzie was stood near Penelope and Josie. The latter two looking awkwardly between everyone. Hope grabbed onto Lizzie’s hand and pulled the blonde closer to her. “Not flirting, at all.”

Hope reassured Lizzie by squeezing her hand and making the girl look into her eyes. “Really, none at all.”

Rafael who was watching the exchange asked. “Are you two dating?”

Lizzie rolled her eyes at the boy. “Well duh. Officially for over a year now.”

Hope smiled at the blonde, her face lighting up like it did every time she looked at the younger blonde.

“Okay, who wants some drinks?” MG said clapping his hands.


End file.
